kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zel-melon/Kancolle Safety Guide: Preventing the "Oh shit!"
Everyday, someone says "OH shit" in Kancolle. Stop the "Oh Shit!", read this Safety guide. 'Naval Base Safety' - Preventing Civil War Such simple mistake that breaks your sanity could be avoided yet it still happens. Don't be a scrub. This guide will cover the usual "Shimmata!" or "Oh shit!" (for English speakers) that happens in Kancolle and how to prevent them. In addition, it will also cover some tips and tricks in fighting and some exceptions to the rule. The Safety Handbook for Kancolle. PLAY IT SAFE! Case I: Oh shit! I scrapped/mod-fod my beloved ship! Let's start with the basic. So you just got a new ship that you really really love. However, since you didn't know about "heart-locking" (don't worry, I'll tell you later), one day, you went and "Oh shit" your ship by scrapping her. Now, you just lost your lvl 69 Iku. The past is the past. You can't get them back. But you can prevent it from happening in the future. What is a "heart-locking" you might ask. A "heart-locking" is a game mechanic that prevents your ship from showing up in the modernization list and locks your ship from scrapping unless you unlock her. How to do it? Note: The "Flagship Unlocked" thing ONLY applies to your 1st fleet Flagship. Case II: Oh shit! I scrapped/mod-fod my rare equipment! Same thing as above. Remember to always lock your new equipment unless you are doing an "Upgrade" quest (please refer to the Quest page and look at the Brown quests: Akashi Arsenal's FAQS: When Akashi asked for you to sacrifice one of your equipment to upgrade another equipment. Please note that Akashi doesn't give a shit. She will just pick it if you don't equipment-lock it. However, if your equipment is improved Akashi will not use that one (I guess she won't shit on her own work). Note: If your "Unlocked" ship is carrying a "Locked" equipment, you can still prevent it from getting scrapped. The Heart icon will be switched with a normal Locked Icon 'Naval Battle Safety' - No Ship Left Behind If you hang around Kancolle Community for more than a day, chances are somone probably told you to "NEVER EVER KUSO/SINK SHIP!". There's a good reason for that. The cost of every Kuso is a waste of money, time, resources and ship. Play safe, don't Kuso. Case I: Oh shit! I sunk my ship! - AKA "Kuso" Don't drag a dead ship to the next battle. Ever wonder what it feels like to be a Taiha'd ship? Imagine you just finished a battle and one of your friend is at red health. His guts are dangling out; he lost one of his eye; his balls are now omelette; his fap hand is gone. That's what bringing a Taiha'd ship with you is like; your friend is now nothing but a bait to be killed. But he's not strong enough to go back on his own too. Don't be a dick, go back with your friend. The medic can somehow patch him back to normal with his healing beam. Below is my illustration of the whole "Kuso" situation. Please note that the name of those involved are changed to protect their sanity: Did you understand? Well, to sum it up: #Never ever proceed onto the next battle if your ship is "Red" (taiha'd), Red Icon #*Unless you can bypass it with the "EXCEPTIONS" below. #Never ever proceed onto the next node if your ship is "RED" #CLICK RETREAT! The option on the right after the battle with one BIG word up top and a small word below. #And when I mean "Proceed" I mean selecting the next formation for battle. Case I.I: OH SHIT! I proceeded even after reading that. YOU FUC.....okay, don't worry. We can still slavage this. Did you select the formation yet? Your ship are still safe until you select the formation for the next battle. Now, just quit the browser for now and reload. Doing this will return you to base and ends the sortie before you enter the battle. Wait.....did you bring only 3 ships? (less than 4 ships cannot activate the formation selection screen).......errr.....welll....you're fucked. 'Exceptions' - When you can cheat death Case I: Damecons Do you have one of this? Put it on your girl and you can cheat death once. However, she still can't do shit. It only brings you back from the brink of death so you'll still be "Red" and can't do a damm thing. It's like reviving Edward's Mom. You lost a valuable item and got a monstrous looking thing in return (thankfully, it didn't die on you). Do you have one of this? This is your "real" get out of hell card. This is your Mercy's revive and your full-health Phoenix Down. This is your last-method-comeback item. This shit will revive you with FULL HEALTH with FULL AMMO/FUEL. An animation of how awesome this item can be is shown below: However, such HAX item definitely, as Mercy says "Heroes never die, for a price". Because there's NO WAY for you to obtain the following two items UNLESS you PAY FOR IT! YES! YOU SELL YOUR SOUL TO THIS GAME! TO TANAKA! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? DO IT! Case II: Combined Fleet + Fleet Command Facility Read here --> HERE for more info about what Fleet Command Facility (FCF) is. What you need is: #Ooyodo --> Best obained from either Event maps or 1-6 right now. Basically, you prevent your ship from retreating with your loser that got "red" by sending him back with one Good Girl DD that isn't hurt yet. Case II.I (WARNING): Combined Fleet + 2nd Fleet Flagship This one is kinda a pseudo-bug. Basically, your flagship, which will usually retreat your fleet if it was "Red" (taiha'd), doesn't seem to work with your 2nd Fleet Flagship. Thus, it caused a hilarous moment where your 2nd Fleet flagship can be taiha'd since the first node, but you can still proceed onward without fear of it sinking. Yes, your 2nd Fleet flagship will not sink, no matter what. However, please note that this MIGHT be fixed ANYTIME and I mean ANYTIME in the future. So, for now just abuse it as much as you can but ALWAYS take note on the updates. One day, they might change it before we know it. 'Admiral Sanity Safety - '''Eat a Snicker, take a break. Fleet taiha'd at first node 5 times in a row? Your 134123 normal construction didn't give you Naka? You still can't get Taihou after your 2nd LSC? Your support fleet did jack shit even after you buffed it based on what everyone said? You can't get the equipment you want? Your family disown you because you became an admiral? You sold your soul to Tanaka? '''Don't fucking ragequit yet. Eat a snicker, calm down.' Kitanda came back with 2 Flagship Re, 2 CV Oni and one SS Oni? Lel....fuck that.... Category:Blog posts